


Tradition

by Imasuky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bestiality, Come as Lube, Copious Come, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Goddess/Human Relationships, Lesbian Bestiality, Lesbian Sex, Mare Cum, Mare Sex, Mare/Human Relationships, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting, surprisingly romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: July 2015. Zelda brings back an old tradition.





	Tradition

Princess Zelda ran the brush through her hair yet again. It was already smoother than most women could ever hope to get theirs to be, a flowing sea of beautiful golden tresses, but simply being better than most was not enough. This ceremony must be perfect.  _She_ must be perfect. Perfect for the ritual, perfect for...

Looking in the mirror that sat before her, the princess checked her makeup one more time, needlessly. It was delicate, hardly even noticeable and even less necessary for a woman with such incredible natural beauty as herself. And yet, Zelda still could not help but feel a stab of anxiety as she looked at herself in the mirror, at the divine profile she had been blessed with, a perfect mixture of the radiant elegance of a Hylian, and the striking, enticing structure of a Gerudo. Few in Hyrule would have denied that she was one of the most beautiful, desirable women alive. Beautiful and desirable enough for any woman or man...

But was that beautiful and desirable enough for...?

At least she need not worry about her attire. There was little variation in her regalia that the ritual would allow for. Zelda was wearing only a thin, nearly sheer lavender dress, with nothing under it. It purposefully showed to any that her nipples were hard already with anticipation, and that her smoothly shaven womanhood likewise had a few small drops of arousal already forming at her sweet, virginal lips. Good...whether she was perfect enough or not, at least there could be no question of her enthusiasm. Perhaps that would even help to make up for any deficits in her body, appearance, or preparation. Goddesses alive, would she be acceptable? Was there anything she could do, anything at all, to make herself better, better for...

“Princess, are you ready?” a voice called out from behind her. Turning around, Zelda saw her caretaker Impa standing by the door. She was keeping her eyes averted; it was not her place to see Zelda like this, not for her that the princess had so devotedly made herself perfect. As well...Impa had more or less raised the princess, and knowing what was to occur today left the Sheikah with feelings that made it difficult for her to speak with her ward at the moment.

Taking a deep breath as she clutched her hand to her chest, crumpling the delicate fabric a little, Zelda nodded with a ready, and deeply sincere, smile. “Yes, I...I am as perfect as I can make myself. I am as prepared as I can be,” she answered, her voice serious and determined as she accepted this fact.

“I have been preparing myself for a few years now, really,” she added, walking toward the door, her bare feet padding softly across the marble floor.

“It has been far too long since the old rituals have been observed, after all. I have been working hard to bring some of them back,” Zelda explained as Impa escorted her through the castle halls, the guards having taken different posts than usual for the day. Impa knew this already, of course, and had been helping Zelda to do so...Zelda just felt the need to speak for the sake of speaking, to ease her mind and heart on her way to perhaps the most important moment of her life.

“Though I...I will admit that this one has filled me with...well, with an odd sort of excitement. Odd, but...very, very strong,” Zelda continued, also more to herself than to her companion.

Still staring ahead, Impa chose to repeat what she had said many times in the past few years. “I believe that it is due to the lack of communion with nature that such terrible things were allowed to occur when Gannon ruled, for that brief but awful time.” It was as strong and direct a piece of encouragement for Zelda's decision as she could manage.

"Yes. And so it is important that I take every step I can to bring back our old ways," Zelda agreed.

Thinking back to the dark time of Gannondorf's rule, she shuddered a little, but brushed it away. It was meaningless to dwell on those desperate days now. Link had done as he was meant to, and had been returned to the past and his youth. But though he had saved the present and might save the past upon his return, time and history were set for this Hyrule, and Gannondorf's reign had wounded the land and its people. Those wounds were left behind by the Hero of Time...but some of the other things Link had left behind were good. Hope, the Sages reunited, lives saved and parts of Hyrule mended, these were things Link had also left behind. And also...his mare, Epona. Epona, who Zelda had learned was as deeply tied to her life as the Hero of Time himself was.

In the time since the defeat of the Thief King, Zelda had done much research, throwing herself into the act of restoring Hyrule. Not just physically, though. While she oversaw the material restoration of towns and livelihoods, Zelda also sought to understand the magic, the spirit, the soul of the kingdom itself, which had been just as damaged by Gannondorf as its physical parts. And in her search for ways to bring back light and balance to her land's hurting auras, Zelda had found an ancient and forgotten ritual. Just as there has always been a Hero named Link, and a Princess named Zelda, since the beginning times when Hyrule was an untamed battleground between primordial forces of evil and good that even Gannondorf could only aspire to match...so, too, had there always been a Mare named Epona, reborn again and again to assist in Hyrule's salvation. This was so much more than just a horse...she was a Goddess, as great and divine as the deity that Zelda herself had once, before history recorded, been.

In the days of Hyrule past, there was a ritual, one that showed a deep bond of love and respect between Zelda and Epona. They had been equals once, when Zelda had been Hylia. Equals, and passionate lovers. Most had been lost to time, but there were still some illustrations and carvings left in Hyrule that depicted the happy love between the goddesses from time before time...Hylia riding Epona as they raced gleefully through the land they oversaw, Epona, standing as a protective equine sentinel before Hylia during days of war, and the two of them, entangled in lovers' passion.

And though Zelda was now simply a human reborn over and over, Epona, who had never given up her own goddesshood, was still as immortal and divine as she had ever been. At first the princess had been shocked, even repulsed by the ritual, but it did not take long after learning of it before she began to realize how important it was to respect this tradition. Epona did not have to reincarnate and assist in Hyrule's salvation; she was not held by the obligation of destiny as Zelda and Link were. She did it because she had loved Hylia and she loved Zelda, and Zelda did not dare neglect to return that timeless devotion and love. The princess had realized that she must go through with it for Hyrule's sake.

And not long after that, Zelda had also realized that would be going through with it for her own sake, as well.

“Here we are, Princess,” Impa stated softly. “I will take my leave now.”

Zelda looked up. She was standing in the fields just outside the castle walls. Epona was standing in the grass, as well, contently staring off into the distance. Impa was gone before Zelda could say a single word.

( _And now, here it is, the moment that I have known was coming, the moment I have gone through so many times before and yet also never once. The moment when we discover if this lowly mortal is still worthy of the ancient love of a goddess...of her first and forever beloved_ ).

Approaching Epona,  Zelda began to softly hum the familiar tune, drawing the divine mare to herself.

When she was close enough, Zelda gently wrapped her arms around Epona's neck, gently stroking her as she continued to hum. Touching her, Zelda could feel the power and grace in Epona's muscles, the simple but grand sinew of any equine that draws the jealous adoration of human, yet still more than that, too. Breathing in, Zelda could smell a mix of fresh, sweet hay, and warm, rich sunlight, a mixture of the tangible mortal body she embraced and the divine essence it contained. Epona relaxed into Zelda's grip.

“You know why I am here?” Zelda asked in a low, hesitant voice. She had been visiting Epona nearly every day since first learning of the old ways, and in that time, she had come to see that Epona did indeed have much more intelligence than an ordinary animal. How much, she could not say for sure, but looking into her large, dark eyes, Zelda could see so much more than a mere beast of burden. There was a knowing wisdom there that felt humbling even to her, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Epona gave a small whinny in response to Zelda's question.

"And you find me...I am...I am still...worthy of you?" Zelda asked, trying to swallow her fear of the answer. Several incarnations had passed since the ritual was last practiced, and she was still only a mere, lowly mortal. "We still...love one another?"

Zelda's heart soared with relief and delight as Epona pressed her head against her own, and gave a soft nicker of confirmation.

“I'm so glad," Zelda whispered happily into the goddess's ear. Epona tossed her mane, and Zelda was hit by the sense that Epona was showing her amusement at the idea that she could ever stop loving Hylia and Zelda with all her heart.

"I suppose we should begin, then,” Zelda said, her voice quivering with some faint nervousness. Her love was reassured, but she still feared whether she could be an adequate lover. But she was determined to try. She began to gently stoke her fingers through Epona's mane, kissing along her neck. The soft feeling of her smooth coat against her lips was strange, but quite pleasant. Lingering for a few moments, Zelda stepped around so that she was standing directly in front of Epona.

Reaching up, she placed her hands on either side of her beloved's muzzle, and stood up on her toes so that her lips could meet with Epona's. It was a strange kiss, more than a little awkward as Zelda attempted to press her lips against the large mouth of the horse before her, but it was clear by the way she moved her lips that Epona was returning the affection. Upon the horse's lips was a strange taste, a sweet, light flavor that made Zelda think of the fresh, sweet smell of newly cut grasses and the scented wind that breathed over a flowered plain. The kiss was short, but it filled Zelda with a rush of pleasure unlike any she had ever felt in her entire life. It had awoken a deep, slumbering need and love within her, greater than any a human could have felt...Epona had stirred the affections of Hylia within Zelda, the love that only a goddess could feel.

There was no more hesitation or apprehension, no more question of whether she could be worthy. Now there was only love, and need. Zelda's mind had been emptied of the trivial distractions of a mortal mind; for this moment, she was Hylia reborn, and the goddess Hylia had need of only one focus: her desire for her cherished Epona. Reaching up, she slipped off her thin gown, fully exposing her body to the mare goddess that stood before her.

Epona gave a pleased whinny of approval, and tilted her head down. Her broad, thick tongue ran over Zelda's pert breast. The warm, strong wetness that coated her breast made her take a shuddering breath as a surge of pleasure went through her body. Epona kept licking at the pale orb, lapping at Zelda's nipple tenderly. Struggling to stay standing, Zelda ran her fingers through Epona's mane tenderly, moaning as she did so. After a few thoroughly enjoyable minutes of this treatment, Epona moved across Zelda's chest, her large tongue leaving a trail of warm saliva that made Zelda's skin tingle in its wake.

As Epona reached the other breast, Zelda reached down between her own legs and began to rub along her slit. She had never been so wet and hot in her entire life. She could hardly believe how aroused she was; her need bordered on painful! Had this always been what it was like, when she had been Hylia, and she and Epona had made love regularly? Was this the desire of a goddess, so great that her body seemed inadequate to hold it, that her mind screamed with lust?

Noticing Zelda's desperate actions, Epona moved her head lower, brushing the woman's hand aside. Taking a step back, the mare walked to a nearby tree. The branches hung low enough that she could easily face them, and Epona laid her head upon one for a moment.

Following, Zelda nodded her understanding. There was a dip in the branches that looked as though it would make a perfect seat; the bark was smooth and free of shoots or detritus. Climbing up onto it was easy enough. Once in place, Zelda spread her legs, as wide as she could, and held a higher branch for balance. She wanted to show Epona her slick, needy quim, wanted her equine love to understand exactly what Epona did to her, how wet and hot and overcome with need she made Zelda.

Epona saw, alright. And she moved in, and began to lick her.

Zelda cried out sharply at the feeling of it, nearly climaxing at the first touch. Gripping the higher branch as though she hung on for dear life, she lifted her legs and drew them around Epona's great neck, and began to use her feet to stroke it.

Epona ran her tongue along Zelda's slit in long, slow strokes, the thickness spreading her lips a little and getting at the inner folds. Looking down, Zelda could see that Epona was doing her best to make eye contact. She nodded as she moaned, meeting Epona's loving gaze with half-lidded eyes full of pleasure and lust.

When Epona's strong tongue found the bud of Zelda's clit and brushed forcefully over it, the tidal wave of pure, hot pleasure was more than the girl could take, and she came, crying out loudly. Epona lashed her large tongue against Zelda's clit through it all, drawing out the Princess's orgasm for every blissful second it was worth. The woman's body writhed and convulsed in helpless, overwhelming bliss, her hands gripping the branch within them so hard that they would leave marks upon the wood. It was too much, too much perfection and wonder and raw, powerful pleasure all at once!

Finally it ended, and Zelda lay against her arms as she limply held the branch to keep from collapsing. Shivers of pleasure sent aftershocks through her body and her senses left her for a moment. Consumed in the afterglow of passion as she was, she hardly noticed as Epona moved away from her. But when her mind came back to her, Zelda found herself greeted by a sight that renewed her lust to an even greater degree than ever:

Epona's engorged, drooling mare cunt.

Zelda could smell the musky and potent arousal wafting from her lover's large, equine pussy. Her mouth watered at the sight and scent; she could not help it. Reaching out, she stroked her fingers along the thick, slick lips of Epona's genitals, gathering a bit of the horse's wetness. She brought it to her mouth and tasted it. It was strong, a husky, heady flavor, salty but with something else that she could not recognize, but was very pleasant.

She must have more! Leaning in, she buried her face in the sopping horsecunt, moaning with hedonistic abandon as her lips and cheeks were stained with the goddess mare's hot sex. She began to probe her tongue in and against the hot folds, delighting in every contact against the slick sex and the potent taste that came with it. As she did, Epona made soft sounds of pleasure, tapping her hooves against the ground.

Zelda brought her hand up and began to push her fingers in, slowly and gently. She thrilled at the wet, snug warmth around her digits as they entered her lover. Guiding more of her hand in, she kept lapping away. She could feel Epona's folds pulling her in deeper with every second, and the sensation thrilled her further. Zelda was able to easily sink her arm up to the elbow now, the deep equine pussy eager to suck as much of her limb within itself as she could provide. Zelda redoubled her tongue's work, lashing it furiously about the plump, juicy cunny lips as she breathed deeply of her husky desire. Turned on all the more, Zelda began to slurp and suckle at the sensitive pussy lips of her beloved mare, even gently grip them in her teeth and pull away and to the side, doing everything in her power to pleasure Epona. Her heart soared and her cunt twinged and thrilled as Epona let out a whinnying shriek of delight.

Moving her fingers in exploration as she licked all around her entrenched arm, Zelda reached down with her free hand and began to rub herself again. The rich taste of mare cunt and the tight, hot feeling coiling around her arm was making her too aroused not to pleasure herself as well.

Epona began to tighten more and more, and the greater the happy pressure around her arm was, the more frenzied Zelda's actions became to please Epona. Her mouth and tongue were everywhere, her arm began to pump forward and back, she opened and closed her fist within the depths of Epona's pleasure and made her fingers dance crazily in the soft, wet canal. Finally, Epona gave a loud, almost strangled neigh, and she reached her peak and came. The pressure within Epona's cunt was so great that Zelda almost feared her arm would be broken once the mare was done squeezing it for every ounce of pleasure it could provide her. The flood of hot juices ran along Zelda's arm, flowing down her body in a small river. Some went straight down her leg to the grass below, other rivulets detoured to Zelda's own hot, needy pussy, and Zelda frigged herself all the harder as mare juices further lubricated her human pussy. The experience of Epona's climax and the knowledge that she was finger-fucking herself with the cum of a goddess and a horse was enough to send Zelda over the edge again as well, and her howl of carnal wonder joined the bestial screams that Epona was releasing.

Finally, after an orgasm so intense that it had lasted over ten minutes long, Epona was finished. Zelda lowered her head below her lover's pussy, and pulled her arm out with a rather loud and wet popping sound. A small flood of dammed-up juices splurted out of the horse now that the blocking arm was removed, and Zelda sighed in happiness as it splashed down upon her face, covering her in her beloved's mare cum.

Turning around again, Epona began to lick Zelda's arm clean of her own juices, before moving in for another kiss.

Their passions sated for the time being, princess and horse parted, but neither left the sunny spot, each still craving the presence of their beloved. Zelda lounged in the tree for a time, just petting Epona and idly talking to her, while her face, legs, and maidenhood glistened in the gentle sunlight with the cum of woman and horse that covered them, and Epona calmly listened. Sometimes the mare goddess would gaze into Zelda's eyes, and Zelda would find herself remembering moments of previous lives that they had shared, and even a few fleeting fragments of her true, original self, spending moments of love, peace, and passion alongside the equine goddess she loved while the land of Hyrule was still raw and primal. It filled Zelda with peace and contentment, but there was a slight sadness, as well, for she remembered that as Hylia, she had been able to actually converse with her fellow goddess. Still, the loving presence they shared and the quiet affection that Epona provided her were so joyous and fulfilling that Zelda could not imagine feeling happier than she was at this moment.

They stayed together that day until the stars came out, lounging, conversing in their one-sided way, occasionally indulging in more passionate love-making as the mood struck them. It was a day of exploration and experimentation, finding the ground they had shared once more. Zelda tested her magic's ability to please the goddess, Epona allowed Zelda to sample her divine mare's milk, and when it was finally time for each to go her own way, both mortal and divinity beamed with happiness so bright that the moon itself clouded in jealousy.

After that, Zelda returned to the fields every day to visit Epona. Each of her lives as Zelda were different, and she had taken on and would take on many women as her beloved within those lives. Even now, in this life, Zelda's heart beat excitedly for more than just Epona...the charming and inestimably beautiful princess of the Zoras also drew her affections, and Zelda knew she would soon court and eventually wed Princess Ruto, and love her as much as her previous lives had loved other mortals. But in all her lives and all her loves, whether or not every iteration chose to embrace this truth as much as she did right now, the soul of Zelda who had been Hylia would always hold Epona as her first love, one of her deepest loves, and the one that would never cease.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 4 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
